


sleeping arrangements

by laciebaskerville



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mostly porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Pre-Zero Requiem, Zero Requiem, just a sprinkle tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laciebaskerville/pseuds/laciebaskerville
Summary: please don't roast me if the timeline doesn't add up this has been sitting in my drafts for two yearsbasically just some pre-zero requiem suzalulu porn because i have a lot of feelings about them and also just think that lelouch deserves to get his back blown out
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku & Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	sleeping arrangements

Suzaku bolts upright in his oversized bed, sweat plastering his bangs to his forehead, his long legs tangled up in the sheets from his tossing and turning. He dreamt of the Zero Requiem and what he had promised to do. The day of reckoning was approaching fast, so fast that Suzaku could barely sleep as it was. Ever since the final battle, Suzaku had been sleeping in his own room, as opposed to sleeping with Lelouch. He couldn’t really pinpoint the exact reason why. Maybe it was just to separate himself from temptation. Maybe it was to not constantly keep Lelouch awake with his nightmares, he deserved some rest. Suzaku shook his head to try and shake off the nightmare, still feeling the weight of that specially crafted sword in his hands.

Ever since Lelouch had finally revealed his endgame, he'd been trying to come up with another ending that didn't end with more blood on his hands, but Lelouch had rejected every single suggestion, even going so far as to question why Suzaku wasn’t more enthusiastic about finally getting revenge for Euphy. Suzaku went silent at the accusation which seemed to be what Lelouch wanted. That rage that had fuelled him since his fingers were shaking against the trigger in that cold, damp cave on Kamine island had all but dissipated since C’s world. Shirley had been right, nothing was unforgivable. Suzaku had just been too stubborn to admit it. But when Lelouch had finally confessed, really confessed what had happened with Euphy, before they unveiled Emperor Lelouch to the world, Suzaku finally relented, his traitorous mind reminding him that Lelouch would soon pay for every sin he’d committed. 

* * *

After Lelouch had handed him the mask, putting the weight of the world’s future on his shoulders, he remembered Lelouch's hand on the side of his face, uncharacteristically warm against his skin. 

"Someone once told me a warm touch is good for tears," Lelouch says, a small smile playing at his lips. Suzaku remembers Nunnally's words just as well as Lelouch does and he leans into Lelouch's hand, closing his eyes. The Zero mask that was entrusted with their promise fell from Suzaku's fingers, clattering loudly against the throne room floor. Lelouch opened his mouth, always needing to fill the silence. Suzaku doesn’t let him finish before he pulled him in for a tight embrace. He was in his emperor's robes, incredibly heavy and impractical things, the jewels clanking together from the movement. 

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours until they were too tired to keep holding on to one another.

"Lelouch." Suzaku murmured against his shoulder. 

"Mh-mm," Was Lelouch's indignant reply, Suzaku practically holding him upright at this point. 

"It's late," Suzaku started. 

"Are you inviting me to bed, Suzaku?" He heard the smirk in Lelouch's voice before Lelouch shifted so that he met his eyes. He was barely taller than him, but it still irked him, mostly because Suzaku had always been the taller one. Lelouch didn't have to move much for their lips to brush against each other, barely a kiss. Suzaku had never known Lelouch to be so hesitant. Reaching up to tangle his hand in Lelouch's hair, Suzaku slotted their mouths together again, kissing the older boy like his life depended on it. Maybe it did. 

* * *

Still haunted by the premonition of plunging a sword through his best friend's chest, he found himself walking to the Emperor's chambers in the middle of the night. The guards only nodded at him before letting him enter. The lights are out and Lelouch is obviously sleeping, looking incredibly small amongst the pillows and blankets on the extravagant bed. Now that he's here, Suzaku is unsure of what to do. He wasn't sure what he wanted. He's about to head back to his room, having seen that his best friend was still breathing, when the floor creaks under his weight. He stills, cursing himself for not being more careful. Lelouch had always been a light sleeper, he'd known that since they were children on opposite sides of the war. 

"Suza?" He asks sleepily, blinking a few times in the darkness. He sits up, a black tank top practically hanging off his wiry frame. Suzaku's words dry up in his mouth and he swallows nervously. "What's wrong?" Lelouch asks, crawling towards the edge of the bed. 

"It's nothing, your Majesty," Suzaku says, always the terrible liar. 

"Then why are you shaking?" Lelouch asks, reaching out for his knight's trembling hands. Suzaku almost laughs at the absurdity of it all. 

"I'm afraid, your Majesty." He's unsure of why he's still using official titles. They were far past that now. And it's not like there was anyone around to hear them. 

"Hm, afraid of what?" Lelouch asks with a knowing smirk, bringing Suzaku's hand up to his mouth and brushing light kisses over his callused knuckles. 

_Losing you. Being alone. Having all of this be for nothing._ His mind supplies before Lelouch is closing the distance between them, kissing him softly. It's chaste, just a brush of their lips. 

"Come to bed with me," Lelouch says between their mouths, making Suzaku smile. 

"Yes, Your Majesty." Lelouch rolls his eyes, pulling Suzaku down into bed with him. They move until they're comfortable, slotting together like two halves of an awful whole. Suzaku rests his head on Lelouch's chest for a long moment, listening to the steady beat of his heart under his ear. 

Suzaku had slept soundly for the rest of the night. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d slept without nightmares as he carefully sat up as to not disturb Lelouch.

The sun had barely risen, casting shadows across Lelouch’s sleeping face. Suzaku absentmindedly pushes a strand of black hair away from Lelouch’s cheek and immediately stills when Lelouch stirs. He blinks a few times, adjusting to the light peaking in through the blinds before his violet eyes settle on Suzaku’s face. 

“I thought I dreamt last night,” Lelouch says with a soft sigh, closing his eyes with a smile. Suzaku’s apology for waking him dies on his tongue as Lelouch sits up, meeting his eyes. “I’m glad I didn’t.” He adds, closing the distance between their mouths. 

“Lelouch...” Suzaku breaths out between the desperate kisses that have them both craving for more, more, more. Lelouch, always needing to take control of any situation, moves to straddle Suzaku’s lap, hovering over him. The sun cast a warm glow over his sharp features, making him look more like a frightened boy who feared what came next than the tyrannical emperor he had built himself up to be. Suzaku’s heart aches at the sight of him, his hair dishevelled from sleep, looking unimaginably thin in his nightshirt. Suzaku can’t bear to look him in the eye, leaning in to plant a tender kiss on his jaw as he trails his hands up and under Lelouch’s tank top. He delicately traces the bones of Lelouch’s spine, as if he were committing every ridge and bump to memory. Suzaku trails his hot mouth down the pale column of Lelouch’s neck, marring the emperor’s porcelain skin with dark purple bruises. Lelouch grinds down at the feeling, making Suzaku hiss as their hardening cocks brushed together through layers of fabric. Lelouch hums approvingly, his elegant hands trying to reach down between them, whether to pleasure Suzaku or relieve himself, Suzaku wasn’t sure because he quickly grabbed his small wrist in his hand before he pushed the older boy down onto the mattress. 

“Suza-" Lelouch starts before Suzaku kisses him fiercely, not wanting to hear it. Suzaku’s hands, warm and calloused, flatten against Lelouch’s flat stomach. He closes his eyes, wanting to imprint every little detail of Lelouch’s body into his memory. Suzaku’s deft fingers dance over his ribs, counting them before stopping at his sensitive nipples. “Ah, Su-Suzaku!” Lelouch stutters when Suzaku pinches his nipples between his fingers, rolling them into hardened peaks. Lelouch looks incredibly vulnerable underneath him, his shirt bunched up to his collarbones, his breath coming out in shallow pants as Suzaku continued his onslaught. Lelouch’s back arches when Suzaku lowers his mouth onto him, pulling one nipple into his mouth while pinching and pulling on the other. Lelouch bucks up against him when he switches sides, seeking the friction. Suzaku notices this movement and pulls away, blowing gently over the damp skin. 

“Oh? Do you want something, your Majesty?” Suzaku asks with a grin, palming Lelouch’s erection through his briefs. Biting his lip, Lelouch nods, rocking his hips into Suzaku’s touch. Still wanting to take his time and savour this, Suzaku slowly kisses his way down Lelouch’s stomach. Only stopping to place two soft kisses against his hipbones before finally, merciful, pulling down Lelouch’s familiar black briefs. Lelouch’s hard cock hits his stomach with a wet slap and Suzaku licks his lips before teasingly lapping at the tip, closing his eyes to savour the taste. Lelouch throws an arm over his eyes, his teeth digging into his lower lip as Suzaku continues to worship his cock with his mouth, his tongue tracing every vein with slow, taunting licks.

“Suzaku...” Lelouch finally gets out, pulling his arm away from his face to meet Suzaku’s eyes, wide and innocent from where he’s looking at him from between his legs. Suzaku only hums, gripping the base of Lelouch’s cock while he finally took him completely into his mouth, his green eyes still looking up at him as his mouth stretched to accommodate his shaft. It was an erotic sight and Lelouch wanted to commit every detail to memory. The feel of Suzaku’s tongue, the warmth of his mouth... Lelouch curses under his breath as he reaches down to grasp a handful of Suzaku’s hair, pulling slightly. The action only inspired Suzaku to bob his head faster until he was almost choking on Lelouch’s cock, his eyes tearing up at all the encompassing feelings. Suzaku was rubbing himself into the mattress while he savoured the weight of Lelouch’s cock in his mouth, the way his thighs were twitching under his fingers, every desperate little noise that escaped his mouth. Lelouch tugged harshly on Suzaku’s hair as a warning before he came, his entire body going taut as his vision went white. Suzaku swallowed around him before pulling away, some stray cum on the corner of his lip as he grinned at Lelouch, who was slowly coming back to himself. The hand in Suzaku’s hair tugged him upwards until their lips met again and Lelouch could taste the cum on his lips, but he didn’t care as he felt Suzaku’s arousal pressed urgently against his thigh. Reaching between them, he fingers the waistband of Suzaku’s sweatpants before slipping his elegant hand inside of his boxers to grasp at his considerable length. Suzaku gasps the feeling of Lelouch’s cold hand against his hot skin as he begins to move his hand up and down, moving the foreskin of Suzaku’s cock to cover and uncover the leaking tip, his hand pitifully small when compared to the considerable girth it was barely wrapped around.

“Suzaku, please...” Lelouch whines into Suzaku’s ear, licking the stripe of skin just under it as Suzaku bucks his hips against Lelouch’s hand. “Please, Suzaku... I need you inside of me.” He was so used to Lelouch’s constant long-winded speeches and soliloquies that having him to bluntly ask for what he wanted in such short, cohesive words seemed so foreign to Suzaku, but turned him on, nonetheless. Having Lelouch shivering beneath him, begging quietly for what he wanted was almost enough to make him cum into Lelouch’s hand. Not wanting to cum before he was inside of his lover, he moved out of his reach, hearing him protest as Suzaku moved to pull out a familiar bottle from Lelouch’s nightstand. After finally stripping Lelouch naked, Suzaku squeezed some lube onto his fingers and reached between Lelouch’s thighs to just barely brush his fingertips against his entrance. He opens enough to accommodate one finger pressing inside of him, his breath hitching at the feeling. 

“You know.” Suzaku hums, leaning in to kiss the V of Lelouch’s hips. “Your body is the most honest thing about you,” Suzaku says and Lelouch’s almost chuckles before Suzaku is pressing another lube slicked finger alongside the first, making him gasp. “And I love your honesty,” Suzaku whispers against his flushed skin, kissing upwards until their mouths are connected sloppily. Suzaku scissors his fingers. 

“Suza...” Lelouch pants between their mouths. Suzaku’s heart aches at the use of the nickname, remembering a time before all this. Before the hatred, the misunderstandings, the betrayal. Tears threaten to prick at his eyes the longer he thinks about it, knowing that the paths they’d chosen had still led them here. To each other. Suzaku added more lube before adding a third finger, forcing Lelouch to stretch to accommodate the intrusion. Everything Suzaku had ever felt about the Britannian below him surged up in his chest as he pumped his fingers inside of him. He swallowed, pulling away enough to watch Lelouch writhe and pull at the silk sheets below him. 

“Just get on with it.” Lelouch still managed to sound annoyed as he pleaded for cock, his hands reaching out for Suzaku, settling on his toned biceps. Suzaku gave one more harsh thrust of his fingers as Lelouch’s blunt nails dug into his skin.

“Is that an order?” Suzaku taunts. 

“Do you want me to make it one?” Lelouch counters, grinding his hips downwards in a feeble attempt to fuck himself open on Suzaku’s fingers, which he promptly pulled out. 

“It’s not like you can geass me. You’ll have to ask nicely, Your Majesty.” Suzaku practically purrs, slicking his cock up with lube and just barely brushing the tip against Lelouch’s stretched and sensitive hole. “Ask me nicely to fuck you,” Suzaku says, his voice steady, as if unaffected by their current situation. Lelouch wants nothing more than to scoff or roll his eyes at the suggestion, but he wants Suzaku so badly that he can’t bring himself to do either of those things. Instead, he sighs, knowing that he owed Suzaku at least this much. 

“Suzaku, Suzaku Kururugi, my knight, please-“ Suzaku brushes the head of his cock against Lelouch’s hole and his breath hitches in his throat. “Please, fuck me, Suza, please-“ Suzaku takes pity on him, cutting off his pleas with a slow thrust forward, just barely pressing the head inside, panting at the feeling of finally being inside Lelouch again. He moves slower than he needs to and Lelouch impatiently tries to grind down onto him, but Suzaku stops his movements with a heavy hand on his hip.

“Lelouch...” Suzaku breathes out, finally buried to the hilt inside of him. His name had been so many things on his lips. A curse. A warning. A whisper. But this is the closest that Lelouch’s name had ever sounded like a prayer on his tongue. Lelouch pulls Suzaku down to him, kissing him desperately, his teeth sinking into his lower lip. Suzaku stills for a moment and pulls away before he realizes that Lelouch is crying. “Lelou—“ He starts, before Lelouch reaches for him again, clutching him tightly, his mouth by his ear. 

“Keep going.” Lelouch breathes, placing featherlight kisses against Suzaku’s neck. Suzaku takes a deep breath before moving his hips tentatively, beginning to slowly press inside again. Lelouch holds onto him tighter, his breath is still hot against his neck. “It’s okay, Suzaku. You don’t have to hold back.” He whispers. Suzaku only leans in closer, kissing his sweaty forehead before pulling out nearly completely and slamming back home in a single, decisive thrust. Lelouch grunts at the treatment, his blunt fingernails biting into the skin of Suzaku’s back as he continues to pick up the pace, thrusting in and out, just as Lelouch wanted. “We haven’t done this in so long.” Lelouch gets out, his voice breathy with pleasure. “You’re—“ Suzaku thrusts deep again, grinding his hips and making Lelouch’s legs shake against where they’re wrapped around his thighs. Lelouch doesn’t finish his thought, only lazily trailing his hands through Suzaku’s hair while he continued with his long, drawn-out thrusts. Predictably, Lelouch opens his mouth again, forever unable to remain silent, even while being fucked. 

“Faster.” Lelouch groans, the heels of his feet digging into Suzaku’s taut ass as he tried to pull his knight impossibly closer. Suzaku obeys, increasing the speed of his thrusts as Lelouch continued to hold on to him, his nails surely leaving long, red marks along his back and shoulders. Suzaku didn’t care, his breaths coming quicker as he neared completion. It takes all the willpower he has to stop, pulling away from Lelouch and wrapping a hand tightly around the base of his cock to stop himself from cumming. Lelouch whines when Suzaku pulls out but doesn’t have much time to complain before Suzaku flips him onto his stomach, keeping his ass in the air. Suzaku presses teasingly against Lelouch’s wet hole, his hands resting on the globes of his ass. 

“Suzaku...” Lelouch voice begs, his hips grinding back against him. Suzaku smiles slightly before pressing back inside of Lelouch like they were made for each other. Gripping Lelouch’s thin hips, he starts thrusting inside of him at an even quicker pace than before, watching as Lelouch buries his face into the mattress, his hands gripping the sheets tightly. Suzaku pauses his hips after a while, his cock still buried deep inside Lelouch. 

“Do you like this, Lelouch?” Suzaku teases, reaching around to grasp Lelouch’s cock, which throbs in his hand. “Are you going to cum again?” Suzaku asks, giving him a few quick strokes before pulling his hand away. Lelouch groans at the treatment, collapsing further into the mattress as Suzaku grinds his cock inside of him, savouring the tight heat. Suzaku breathes heavily, sweat dripping down his brow as he continues fucking Lelouch like he wanted, the older boy moaning into the sheets, his fists clutching the silk. Suzaku can feel himself getting closer to cumming as he grasps at Lelouch’s slim hips, almost positive he would be leaving bruises as he rocked his hips forward, his grip tightening with every thrust. Lelouch was babbling incoherently as Suzaku slammed into him, cumming inside of him with a loud groan. He takes a few deep breaths before pulling out, making Lelouch whine as he felt Suzaku’s cum drip out of him. Lelouch collapses on the bed, flipping onto his back, his cock spent against his stomach. Suzaku licks his lips at the sight, gripping his cock in his hand as he realizes that Lelouch had come untouched.

“Suzaku?” Lelouch questions before Suzaku is spreading his thighs open and lining his cock up against him again. He sinks back inside with little effort as Lelouch bites his lip, his body arching at the intrusion. Suzaku holds up one of his legs to get a better angle as he starts fucking him in earnest, nearly bottoming out with every thrust. Lelouch is a sight to behold, stretched out on his cock, his own cock spent but hardening against his stomach, his chest flushed and heaving. Suzaku can’t help but lean forward and kiss him, his hips never slowing as Lelouch desperately kisses him back, their mouths meeting sloppily as Lelouch grinds his hips upwards to rub his cock against Suzaku’s abs. 

“So needy...” Suzaku chuckles lightly as his fingers tease Lelouch’s nipples, making him let out a choked sob as he cums desperately between their stomachs. Lelouch goes limp as Suzaku stills for a moment, his cock no less of a presence as Lelouch rode out the aftershocks of his third orgasm of the night. Suzaku barely lets him catch his breath before he continues fucking him, leaning down to sink his teeth into Lelouch’s collarbone as he cried out at the overstimulation, tears pricking at his eyes as it all became too much. As Suzaku pulls away to admire his lover, he notices the tears streaking down Lelouch’s face and he almost stops, thinking it must be too much for him before Lelouch’s hand reaches up to grip his bicep, a low whine escaping him as he pathetically tried to fuck his hips downwards onto Suzaku’s thick cock. Suzaku grins before he pulls out completely, making Lelouch gasp at the feeling before he was flipping Lelouch back onto his back, his hands on the globes of his ass as he barely pressed back inside. 

“Fuck, you take my cock so well.” Suzaku praises as he bottoms out inside of him again, throwing his head back at the feeling. “Such a good little cockslut.” Lelouch cries at the words but loves every second of it as Suzaku slaps his ass, the noise echoing in the room as Suzaku filled him like he needed, making his brain short-circuit. “Come again for me, baby.” Suzaku orders, pulling Lelouch’s body flush against him, forcing his cock even deeper as he reaches around to grip Lelouch’s already spent and aching cock. 

“Suza, I can’t, I can’t cum again.” Lelouch sobs as Suzaku lazily grinds into him, reaching up to grab his face in his hand, feeling hot tears against his fingers before he wraps his hand around Lelouch’s swanlike throat and squeezes. 

“I don’t fucking care.” Suzaku practically growls before licking his palm and jerking Lelouch’s cock in time with his thrusts, ignoring his pleas of oversensitivity as he chased his own pleasure. “Cum for me, you little whore.” Suzaku orders, meeting their mouths in a sloppy kiss as Lelouch pitifully cums, the sight enough to push Suzaku over the edge as his cum fills Lelouch to the brim, some of it leaking out where their bodies are still connected. They stay like that for a long moment as Suzaku kisses along Lelouch’s shoulder, mindlessly whispering praises before he finally pulls out. Suzaku effortlessly holds him up so that Lelouch doesn’t collapse into the mattress, instead carefully laying him down as his breathing started to even out, absolutely spent as Suzaku’s cum leaks out of him onto the far too expensive sheets. 

Suzaku gets up off the bed, but Lelouch barely registers it as he borders on unconsciousness. Suzaku returns with a warm cloth, gently cleaning him up as he closes his eyes, knowing that Suzaku will take care of him. Suzaku still rouses him awake to drink some water before he lets him go back to sleep, spooning him tightly against him and wondering how many more times they’ll be able to do this. Suzaku thinks he’ll have to change his sleeping arrangements. 

**Author's Note:**

> this basically goes against every headcanon i have about suzaku, lelouch and cc just dogpiling into one comically huge bed 
> 
> but look at lelouch and tell me he doesn't have a contradicting praise/degradation kink it came free with his mommy and daddy issues 
> 
> spare kudos and comments?


End file.
